Black Smithing
WARNING: This is a remake page. The other page was not editable and was incomplete. Feel free to tell if anything is missing. If you want to contact me, My account is no2ironman1100 Blacksmithing is the craft skill used to create weapons (and possibly armor) It is a rather Important skill in SAO:PE as It can often allow to focus your money on armor and secondarily make swords. You'll need it whatsoever in the end as some of the better swords are made out of obsidian (unobtainable). It can also be a source of extra income if you sell swords. The capabilities of the swords you craft will grow as you level up in blacksmithing, and from the floor you craft it on. Materials that are available to use on floor 1: '' Iron Bars - Price 100 - Damage 2 - Speed 2 - Smithing 1 - Level Added to sword:0 The most basic material. It adds no level to a sword, Whatever the type. They're what you'll need to reach level 2 smithing. Bough In floor 1's second village. Kobold Bars - Price 150 - Damage 6 - Speed 1 - Smithing 2 - Level Added to sword:1 Although the price on them is 150 when you appraise them, you can't actually buy them. They are dropped from the Kobold Sentinels, the mobs that guard floor 1's Boss. It is 2x slower than Iron but hits 3x harder, Making 1,5 more effective weapons (Depending On where you craft it from and your level). It is probably coming from their armor breaking to bits. It can be an EXCELLENT source of incomes earlier on as it costs very little and that some people could buy those for a thousand. ''Materials from Floor 2: Crystallite - Price 2000 - Damage 10 - Speed 2 - Smithing 10 - Level Added to sword:5 Crystallite Is (supposedly) The ore refined from the dragon the main character had fought. It can be bough from floor 2, But as of current you can't find and kill said dragon to get it on your own. It is 2x faster than kobold bars and does almost 2x more damage, Making it 4 times more effective (depending on where you craft it from and your level or sword type). Platinum - Price 15 000 - Damage 8 - Speed 4 -Smithing 10 - Level Added to sword:5 Platinum requires as high crafting level as Crystallite, But it isn't buyable. You get it from the Ice dragons creature of floor 2, They are Either: -Inside the floor 2's boss dungeon. -Right in front Of it -If you take the cave path to second village and turn left instead of right, You'll find a lone Ice dragon near a tree. If your character is enough fast, You can get the tree in between your character and the Ice dragon and kill it without taking any actual damage. Due to it's high speed, It often finds uses in rapiers. It's indeed only slightly better as It does 1/5 less damage but Is 2x faster than Crystallite, Making It 1 time and a half better, But it differs with sword type, Craft level, And where you craft it from. So using it as rapier is better.Platinum rapiers are, Like Kobold bars, A Good source of income as it's nearly free to get and can have swords sold for a few thousands (If someone sells you a platinum sword over 20 000, It's not worth it at all though, But because It's free to get from mobs you don't need to make a full sword cost 60 000 like the price tag would suggest) Materials From floor 3: Mantis Claws - Price 300 - Damage 12 - Speed 2 - Smithing 20 - Level Added to sword:10 Even though It's from a higher floor than Crystallite and platinum, It costs less on the price tag and is obtained from floor 3. You can get it as a drop from mantises. It does 1,5 times more damage than platinum, But is 2x slower. Making It 0,75 times as effective, Of course, Depending On where you craft it from and your level, And sword type. It is still better than Crystallite, And so If you craft Straight Swords, Greatswords or even Katanas It'll be more advantageous. Obsidian (only obtained through trading or exploiting) - Price 15 000 - Damage 40 - Speed 1 - Smithing 50 - Level Added to sword: 25 It is well known as the material that makes up Kirito's sword. Relatively capable of doing heavy damage, It is still however slow. Combining platinum with some obsidian to make a sword can make a relatively fast and hard-hitting weapon. But without platinum, Obsidian Is mainly useful for Straight Swords or Greatswords. It does slightly less than 4x the damage of mantis claws, And Is 2x slower. Making It twice more effective, depending on your sword type, craft level or where you craft it from.